1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device that images a subject and generates image data of the subject, an imaging method, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, imaging devices such as digital cameras have been known that have not only a function of generating a clear image with a natural impression but also a function of executing a plurality of image processing and intentionally adding a visual special effect such as noise, shading, and gradation. The imaging device having the above-mentioned functions can perform shooting giving a special impression which has not been provided in the past.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-211843 discloses a technique related to a user interface in which when a user sets an operation mode of an imaging device, images which have been subjected to different kinds of image processing are displayed through a multi-screen display so that the user can easily make a selection.
Further, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-219905 discloses a technique by which a display is performed while automatically switching images which have been subjected to special image processing in time series.